Um Presente para Sirius
by secretgarth
Summary: Sirius está prestes a ingressar na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts e é a semana de seu aniversário. Qual será o melhor presente de aniversário que ele poderia receber?


**Os personagens não pertencem a mim, mas sim a rainha J.K Rowling. Apenas os peguei emprestados. Boa leitura!**

* * *

– Mãe! Me deixa em paz! – gritei batendo a porta do meu quarto.  
Não podia acreditar que ela realmente queria que eu fizesse aquilo. Desculpar-me com as minhas _queridas_ e _amáveis_ primas Narcisa e Belatriz. Blearg! Era só o que me faltava. Além disso, nada de mais aconteceu. Quer dizer, não para mim.  
O caso é: alguém colocou bombas de bosta no quarto delas. Mas quem disse que fui eu? Até onde sei, pessoas são inocentes até que se prove o contrário.  
Ah, é claro. Desculpe. Estava tão irritado que não me apresentei. Meu nome é Sirius Senhor Perfeição Black. Convencido, eu? Nem um pouco. Apenas realista. Tenho 10 anos e estou prestes a ingressar na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Recebi a carta há uma semana e ainda nem acredito. Finalmente poderei passar um ano inteiro longe desta gentalha que tenho de chamar de família. Insensível, eu? Não, de jeito nenhum. Apenas não gosto de Comensais da Morte.  
– Sirius Black! Saia deste quarto agora e peça desculpas para as suas primas! – sinceramente nunca vi ninguém gritar tão alto quanto minha amada mamãe.  
Sim. Em minha família quase todos são comensais da morte. Mas de vez em quando nasce alguém realmente descente, como eu. Odeio esse preconceito que eles têm com os trouxas, odeio ter que ouvir a ladainha da minha mãe dizendo que quando eu entrar para a escola é para apenas me misturar com bruxos sangue-puro e influentes, como todo bom sonserino.  
Bom, chegamos a outro problema. Minha família tem certeza que eu irei para a Sonserina. Assim como minha mãe e outros seres, que não vale à pena comentar, de minha família. A certeza aumentou ainda mais há três anos, quando Narcisa entrou para Hogwarts. Ela foi escolhida para a Sonserina antes mesmo de o chapéu seletor encostar em sua cabeça, pelo menos foi o que ela disse. Mas, por incrível que possa parecer, acredito nela. Todos sabem que a Sonserina é composta pelos alunos mais covardes e maldosos de toda a Hogwarts. Até o Você-Sabe-Quem foi desta casa. Ainda não sei bem em que casa eu vou entrar, mas qualquer uma serve desde que não seja a Sonserina.  
Afinal, nunca gostei de verde mesmo.  
– Sirius para a sala agora!  
Bufei baixo e saí do quarto. Eu mal podia esperar para o primeiro dia de setembro.  
– Meu filho, por favor, todos eles vieram para a sua festa de aniversario. Você deveria estar aqui recebendo os convidados e não trancafiado.  
– Meu aniversario é só na semana que vem – retruquei –, não entendo o porquê de toda esta gente aqui.  
– Não seja mal educado! – ela apertou meu braço com força e me arrastou em direção a porta de entrada da casa.  
– Agora fique aqui e sorria para todo mundo. Eu vou chamar a Bela e a Cisa. Você vai pedir desculpas para elas agora mesmo. E se não fizer o que eu mando, não vai jantar hoje. – completou quando abri a boca para protestar, e foi embora.  
Mostrei a língua para onde ela desaparecera.  
Quando avistei minha mãe novamente ela estava acompanhada de uma chorosa Belatriz e uma emburrada Narcisa. Ambas de cabelos molhados. Provavelmente tiveram que tomar banho para se livrar do cheiro das minhas preciosas bombas. Ops, das bombas que alguém colocou no quarto delas.  
Abri um lindo e perfeito sorriso. Realmente adorava ver aquelas duas irritadas. Não, eu não estou dizendo que todo meu esforço era para ver os rostos delas contorcidos de raiva. Mas sim para afetar o psicológico das minhas priminhas.  
– Vai se arrepender garoto! Ainda farei você pagar por tudo que já fez comigo.  
Segurei-me para não rir. Apesar de Belatriz ser apenas dois dias mais nova do que eu, ela era muito baixinha. Chegava a ser cômico a ver ameaçando alguém.  
– Vamos, Sirius. Peça desculpas para elas.  
– Desculpa. – murmurei de má vontade.  
Minha mãe pareceu satisfeita e foi para o outro canto da sala para conversar com as visitas. Já Belatriz saiu resmungando palavrões horríveis. Narcisa continuou na minha frente com uma expressão indecifrável.  
– Que foi? – perguntei desconfiado.  
– Está desculpado. – falou de repente e depois se afastou jogando seus longos cabelos loiros para trás.  
Fiz uma careta. De todas as minhas primas Narcisa sempre foi a menos implicante e a mais madura (com exceção da Andrômeda, é claro). De qualquer jeito, não vou com a cara dela.  
– Oi, Sirius!  
Foi só pensar na Andrômeda que ela apareceu. Abri o melhor dos meus sorrisos. Ela era muito parecida com a Belatriz – apenas na aparência, é claro. Uma onda de grandes cachos pedia até a cintura, porém, diferentemente da irmã, seus cabelos eram castanhos e sua pele bastante morena.  
– Andrômeda! Recebeu sua carta de Hogwarts?  
– Sim, claro! – uma expressão como se dissesse "mas que pergunta!" surgiu em seu rosto. – Vai ser tão legal! Mas eu tive que aguentar a gozação das minhas irmãs quando disse que não queria ir para a Sonserina. – ela olhou para o chão – Mas o que eu posso fazer? Não quero ser igual a elas. Não tem nenhum bruxo ruim que não foi da Sonserina um dia.  
– Eu sei. E é por isso que, este ano, eu e você vamos quebrar as regras chatas da família Black. Imagine nós dois entrando para outra casa. Já pensou se entrarmos para a Grifinória? – abri um sorriso ao pensar na possibilidade. Minha mãe enlouqueceria.  
– Ah! Quase me esqueci! Toma Sirius, seu presente. Estou economizando há meses para isso. Comprei escondida da minha mãe. Ela acha que é uma total perda de tempo, mas acho que você vai gostar.  
Eu a vi tirando um embrulho retangular da capa que vestia.  
– Ahn... Olha, eu acho melhor você abrir no seu quarto. Minha mãe acha que eu comprei uma pena de sangue para você torturar os alunos da Grifinória.  
Eu fiz uma careta.  
– Isso é sério?  
Ela suspirou.  
– Sim.  
– Ah. Vem, vamos até o meu quarto, então.  
Nós subimos as escadas. Andrômeda ficou olhando para as cabeças dos elfos domésticos penduradas nas paredes com os olhos arregalados. Eu suspirei.  
– Tradição de família. Imagino que em sua casa não é assim, né?  
Ela assentiu.  
Passamos pelo quarto do meu irmão e logo ao lado estava o meu.  
– Entre – murmurei enquanto abria porta. Ela hesitou – Vamos, Andy, deixe de besteira.  
Apenas depois que fechei a porta e a tranquei a Andy me entregou o pacote.  
– Eu realmente espero que goste.  
Eu me sentei na cama e o abri rápido, estava realmente curioso.  
– Isso é...  
Eu tinha em minha mão dois espelhos pequenos e quadrados.  
– Espelhos de dois sentidos. Eu pensei em te dar por que tenho certeza que sua mãe não deixaria você trazer nenhum amigo que não fosse um Sonserino sangue-puro para cá durante as férias. Você só precisa dar um dos espelhos para ele e quando quiserem conversar um com outro é apenas dizer o nome.  
– Andy é genial! Obrigada mesmo, você é demais! Quer dizer... Não mais do que eu é claro.  
– Sirius e sua modéstia – ela revirou os olhos. – Então... O que vamos fazer hoje?  
– Estive pensando... Porque não torrar a paciência de suas queridas irmãs?  
Ela riu.  
– Foi você que jogou a bomba de bosta no quarto onde elas estão dormindo, não foi?  
– Minha cara Andrômeda... Até onde eu sei, uma pessoa é inocente até que se prove o contrario.  
Ela gargalhou novamente.  
– Sirius, Sirius. Quando você vai tomar jeito na vida?  
– Espero que ainda demore muito. Afinal, tenho apenas dez anos.  
E novamente a risada de Andrômeda Black ecoou pelas paredes do meu quarto.

* * *

_Isso é apenas uma pequena coisa que escrevi ainda na minha pré-adolescência. _  
_ Lembrando que foi uma fanfic escrita por uma criança que queria apenas descobrir como Sirius havia ganhado o espelho de dois sentidos. A escrita não é tão boa e talvez alguns fatos possam não condizer com a história original, mas, como já disse, se trata de uma fanfiction. Então, dane-se! haha._


End file.
